The Broken Bakugan
by TheFortuneArcania
Summary: So, Anastatia Kuso, a dedicated Darkus Brawler, with plenty of issues, including a Haos Gang she "Betrayed" after meeting her partner, Darkus Loa, goes on the adventure of a life time after discovering she acually a Kazami. She meets Baron, and it's love at first sight, But can she really stay with him, when her real dad is so worried and her dying best friend is Searching for her?


(I don't own Bakugan, A lot of OC's in this one :3.)

A girl was walking around her family's house with a brown box. She had short black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a "Perry" baseball cap, blue jeans, white and red socks and a normal purple tee shirt.

"Anastatia!" a woman called for her from downstairs, "can you bring the broom down already?"

"Mom!" The girl called, "It's already down there!"

"Sorry then!," The woman said. Anastatia sighed and walked into a small room. It has a bed a desk, a dresser, a nightstand and a few posters for things like "Deathnote, "Persona," and "Harry Potter." She sat the box on her desk and opened it. She stared at the several black and purple spheres.

"ANNIE!" A boy's voice called from outside her window. She opened the curtain to let the light form the sun in. A boy was right outside her window. He had oddly grey hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, green vest, green tennis shoes and white socks. He had a container on his belt with three green spheres in it. He was also wearing green gloves.

"Mark," Anastatia sighed, "what do you want?"

"I thought you'd like to come watch your dad in the Bakugan tournament, today," Mark explained. She opened the screen of her window, jumped out and closed it again.

"Where's Loa?" Mark asked, "I haven't seen him in a while. You should really take him out every once in a while." One of the spheres jumped up onto his shoulder and opened it self up. It looked like a warrior with wings and a spear.

"How is Loa doing?" The warrior asked. It had a girly sounding voice.

"Valkyrie!" Mark said. He sighed. There was a tap on the window. A small little noise. Anastatia looked back at the window. A little black mechanical skeleton was taping on it. It was in air and look as it had a green snake through its right eye, it also appeared to missing something from its hands. Valkyrie flew up to it. Anastatia opened the window. The skeleton landed on her shoulder.

"SUNSHINE!" It yelped. Its voice was dark sounding.

"Loa,' Valkyrie said, "never thought I see you again after what happened."

"Neither did I," Loa said. He turned to look at Anastatia, "I want to show you I'm fine to battle Anastatia."

"There is the tournament," Mark said.

"That'll mean having to go against my father if we make it to the end," Anastatia said, "Do you really think you can do that Loa?"

"I'm positive I can," Loa said, "trust me please, Anastatia."

"Marcus," Valkyrie said to Mark, "do you think…"

"It's her decision," Mark said.

"HEY! BETRAYER!" A guy said. Anastatia looked at him. He was with a group of people. Each in white pants, shirts and shoes. The guy talking was had spiky white hair and yellow eyes. He was smirking.

"Chris," Anastatia said quietly.

"The Haos gang!" Mark yelped. Valkryie hid.

"That Bakugan on your shoulder is enough proof of Betrayal," Chris said. His friends laughed.

"Anastatia," Loa said, "If we can win against them, then let's enter the tournament, deal?"

"Deal," Anastatia said. She went inside and grabbed two other Bakugan and some cards. She also grabbed a black launcher. She walked back outside.

"You think your Darkus Bakugan can beat my Haos Bakugan?" Chris laughed, "You're pathetic."

"Let's let Battle decide," Anastatia said. They both opened the field along with Mark and Chris's gang.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked. He smirked like he had something planned. He threw a card down and it speared out in a white frenzy.

"Be careful," Mark said.

"Bakugan brawl!" Chris threw a spear, "Sperentnoid stand." A giant white and yellow snake stood.

"Only 200 A.T.K?" She said. She toke one of the spheres.

"Bakugan brawl," She said, "Griffin stand." A black and purple griffin actually did stand.

"Gate card open," Chris said.

"Ability Activate," Anastatia said. She showed her card, "Neutralize." The card dimmed out and the griffin beat the Serpent. Both turned into spheres. Only Griffin returned to Anastatia.

"Gate card set," Anastatia said as she threw the card down. It did the same as the other card but with black light.

"Bakugan Brawl!" She said. Using her launcher to throw Griffin again.

"Bakugan Brawl," Chris said. He threw a sphere. A white and yellow Rhino on two feet appeared.

"Gate Card Activate," She said. It worked but Griffin still lost. Griffin was now at her feet. Chris set a gate card and threw out the Bakugan again. Anastatia silently threw out a Sepretnoid, but the Gate card put them both out.

"Down to one Bakugan each," Mark said.

"Gate card set," Anastatia said. She threw the card down. Loa jumped into the launcher as a sphere.

"Bakugan Brawl," She said as she launched him, "Loa stand." Loa was really a skeleton with a snake in his right eye. He was missing his right hand but had a sword in his other.

"A broken Bakugan," Chris laughed, "this'll be to easy."

"Don't underestimate me!" Loa yelped.

"A talking Bakugan?" Chris asked, "Amazing impression."

"Bakugan Brawl!" Chris yelped as he threw his last Bakugan, "Scorpio stand." A white and yellow scorpion stood where the sphere landed.

"He's a powerful one," Loa said.

"If your as confidence matches your strength, Loa," Anastatia said as she straightened her hat, "You should have no problem."

"A challenge?" Loa said.

"Your A.T.K's are the same, Loa," Anastatia said, "Better change that. Ability Activate! Darkus Rose."

"Ability Activate," Haos stream."

"You're still equal," Mark said.

"Ability Activate," Anastatia said, "Eclipse."

"OO," Loa said, "I like this one. He spread out his body and let darkness consume the field.

"WHAT I CAN'T SEE!" Chris yelped.

"That's Loa's special ability, a card only for him. It changes the field to a Darkus Field," Anastatia said, "It also nullifies your ability cards."

"I'm all in on this one!" Loa said. He slashed at Scorpio in the darkness. The field disappeared and Loa was a sphere again. So was Scorpio. Loa landed on Anastatia's shoulder. She picked up the other two Darkus Bakugan and put them in her container on her belt. Valkyrie came out of hiding.

"You win Loa," Anastatia said, "Let's go." She left. Mark was following her with Valkyrie on his shoulder. They entered the online system, quite literally since they more or less transported into Bakugan Interspace.

"Annie!" A familiar voice said. She turned to see her father. He had on red goggles over his brown hair he had brown eyes. He wore blue jeans. A black shirt, red vest and red shoes.

"Come to see your old man in the tournament.?" The man asked.

"I'm here to beat you on the tournament," Anastatia smirked. She signed up with Marucho, An old friend of her fathers and the co-creator of Bakugan Imterspace. She then left for the arena.

"Dan," said a Pyrus Bakugan as he landed on Anastatia's dad's shoulder, "this shall be fun."

"Yes it shall be Drago," Dan smiled.

"I wonder if she entered Loa or a different Bakugan," Drago said.

"I guess we'll see," Dan said.

"DAN!" Marucho said. He was finally seeable. He had Blonde hair and Blue eyes. He also had on a white shirt, blue vest, blue jeans and blue shoes.

"Your daughter entered a broken Bakugan," He seemed out of breath.

"Marucho!" Dan said, "Did you run all the way over here?"

"Yes," Marucho said. He ran away and announced the beginning of the tournament. Dan walked over to Arena 5. Marucho was waiting so he could say the two contestants. The stands filled with ease. Dan sat by an old friend of his. This old friend had long black hair and green eyes. He also wore a green ninja shirt and black pants as well and green tennis shoes.

"I still don't get it Shun," Dan said as he sat down, "Why you let me adopt your daughter like that when Anastatia was born."

"I did it because I wanted her to have the freedom my grandfather would never let her have," His friend answered.

"We're about to start the first event," Marucho said into a microphone, "in the first brawl is a last minute contestant with her Bakugan Loa, Anastatia," Anastatia walked out into the arena with her hands in her pockets and Loa on her shoulder.

"The other brawler is an Aquas brawler, with his Bakugan, Titan, Yu Lang," Marucho said. The boy walked out. He had long brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans as we as white shoes.

"Darkus and Aquas huh," Shun said.

"Yeah," Dan said, "You know I think you should try to tell her, Shun."

"If she knew the truth," Shun said, "Wouldn't she just get angry."

"Let the Brawl begin!" Marucho said.

"Gate Card set," Anastatia said, "Bakugan brawl," She threw a card then Loa.

"Loa stand," She said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Yu Lang said, "Titan stand." Titan was a blue sea monster basically.

"Gate card activate," Anastatia said, "Mirage." Nothing happened.

"Mirage?" Yu Lang asked, "Nothing happened."

"Patience is a virtue," Anastatia said.

"Ability card activate," Yu Lang said, 'Tidal wave."

"Ability card activate," Anastatia said, "Snake eyes." The snake in Loa's eye came out and bit Titan. All of the Ability cards became useless.

"But there equal in strength," Dan said. "I'm confused by her plan."

"Unlike you Dan," Shun said, "She has patience to pull this off." Loa and Titan tangoed for a bit before the card glowed.

"Mirage activate," Anastatia said. Loa suddenly beat Titan. The card disappeared the two Bakugan became spheres again. Yu Lang was down to half of his points.

"Gate Card set," Yu Lang said. He threw the card then Titan. Anastatia threw in Loa.

"Gate Card activate," Yu Lang said, "Aquas field."

"Ability card activate," Anastatia said, "Neutralize." The Gate Card became useless. Though Loa was defeated this time, Yu Lang still had less points.

"Gate Card set," Anastatia said. She threw the card and Loa.

"Usually in every Brawl I'm in," Yu Lang said as He threw in Titan, "There's banter back and forth."

"I prefer to concentrate, quietly," Anastatia said.

"Ability activate," Yu Lang said, "Heart of Gold."

"Gate Card open," Anastatia said. It was Loa's card.

"Ability activate," Yu Lang said, "Titan's Spear." Titan now has a spear in his hand.

"This is bad," Loa said quietly.

"You leave me no choice," Anastatia said, "Ability activate, Eclipse."

"Hehe," Loa laughed as he spread himself out, the field was covered in darkness.

"What do we do?" Yu Lang asked himself.

"No way!" Dan yelped, "I can't see." The battle ended before he knew it.

"We didn't see the end," Shun said.

"The victory is Anastatia and Loa," Marucho said. There was an up roar in the crowd. Anastatia and Yu Lang met outside the Arena.

"I've never seen a Bakugan like your Loa before," Yu Lang said.

"He's one of a kind, I'll give you that," Anastatia said. Loa was on her shoulder. Titan was on Yu Lang's shoulder.

"Hello," Loa said.

"Hello," said Titan in a low voice.

"What an inquiring pair up," Shun said as he walked up to them.

"Do you need something?" Yu Lang asked.

"To talk to the winner," He had a very serious look on his face. Yu Lang nodded a walked away after saying goodbye to Anastatia.

"Need something from me?" Anastatia asked. Dan walked up to them.

"He wants to tell you something," Dan had a cross look on his face.

"What?" Anastatia asked.

"I'm…' Shun seemed choked up for once. Dan sighed.

"I'm not your real father," Dan said.

"I knew that," Anastatia said, "Not that hard to tell."

"I am," Shun said. Anastatia ran out of Bakugan Interspace as fast as she could. She ended up in a tree in the real world.

"Annie!" Dan chased her. Shun stood there quietly. Dan stopped.

"Aren't you gonna go after her, Shun?" Dan asked.

"Why should I bother," He turned around and walked away.

"No, Shun," Dan said, "you are coming with me." He grabbed Shun's shirt and dragged him to follow Anastatia. They were close to the park when they heard a girl's scream.

"Annie!" Dan yelped, there was a flash of light, and she was gone.

"Shun," a familiar voice said. Skyress flew up to his shoulder.

"Skyress," Shun said.

"We have to find her!" Dan yelped.

"Dan it's no use," Drago said as he jumped on his shoulder, "We've all seen that light before. You know what it is."

"She was taken to Vestoria," Skyress said.


End file.
